1945 Kingdom of Romania
Welcome to the international embassy of the Kingdom of Romania! =Diplomatic Relations= The Kingdom of Romania shares international borders with the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of Bulgaria, the Kingdom of Hungary and Democratic Federal Yugoslavia. The Kingdom of Romania is a member of the United Nations =History= The Kingdom of Romania has a long and proud history, stretching back for centuries. Overview The Kingdom of Roumania (or 'Romania') is a parliamentary monarchy that has existed since 13 March 1881, specified by the First (in 1866), and respectively, the Second Constitution of Roumania. Thus, the Kingdom of Romania began with the reign of King Carol I of Romania who gained Romanian's independence in the Romanian War of Independence. Formation, Great War, Interbellum and Second World War From 1859 to 1877, Romania evolved from a personal union of two vassal principalities (Moldavia and Wallachia) under a single prince to a full-fledged independent kingdom with a Hohenzollern monarchy. In 1918, at the end of World War I, Transylvania, Eastern Moldavia (Bessarabia), and Bukovina united with the Kingdom of Romania, resulting in a "Greater Romania". In 1940, at the beginning of World War II, Northern Transylvania, Basarabia and Cadrilater were ceded to Hungary, the Soviet Union and Bulgaria respectively, only Northern Transylvania being recovered after World War II ended. Post-War Era In October 1945, King Mihai I was given the authority to rule by decree until he deemed the situation suitable for a return to democratic rule. He has the support of National Peasant's Party (Partidul Naţional Ţărănesc or PNT) and has appointed PNT strongman Iuliu Maniu as Prime Minister. =Leadership= Following King Mihai's coup against Ion Antonescu and the approval of his rule by decree, the leadership of the nation now falls in his hands, together with Iuliu Maniu, who he appointed as Prime Minister. Mihai I, King of Romania Michael (born October 25, 1921) reigns as King of the Romanians (Romanian: Maiestatea Sa Mihai I Regele Românilor, literally "His Majesty Michael I King of the Romanians") from July 20, 1927 to June 8, 1930, and again from September 6, 1940, until the present day. He is also a Prince of Hohenzollern. Michael was born in the Foişor Castle or Peleş Castle, Sinaia, Romania, the son of Carol II of Romania (then-Crown Prince of Romania) and Princess Elena of Greece. He was born as the grandson of the then-reigning King Ferdinand of Romania. When Carol II eloped with his mistress Elena "Magda" Lupescu and renounced 'temporarily' his rights to the throne in December 1925, Michael was declared the heir apparent. He succeeded to the throne upon Ferdinand's death in July 1927. On August 23, 1944, King Michael joined with pro-Allied opposition politicians (who included the Communists) and led a successful coup with support from the army. Michael, who was initially considered to be not much more than a "figurehead", was able to successfully depose the dictator Ion Antonescu. The king offered a non-confrontational retreat to German ambassador Manfred Freiherr von Killinger, but the Germans considered the coup "reversible" and tried to turn the situation around by military attacks. The Romanian First Army, the Romanian Second Army (under formation), what the remnants of the Romanian Third Army and the Romanian Fourth Army (one corps) were under orders from the king to defend Romania against any German attacks. The king then offered to put Romania's battered armies on the side of the Allies. Iuliu Maniu, Prime Minister Iuliu Maniu (born January 8, 1873) is a Romanian politician. A leader of the National Party of Transylvania and Banat before and after World War I, he served as Prime Minister of Romania for three terms during 1928–1933, and, with Ion Mihalache, co-founded the National Peasants' Party. He began his fourth term as Prime Minister in October 1945 after being appointed by the King. Maniu was born to an ethnic Romanian family in Bădăcin, near Şimleu Silvaniei, Hungarian Kingdom in Austria-Hungary; his father was Ioan Maniu. He finished lyceum in Zalău, and studied Law at the University of Cluj, then at the University of Budapest and that of Vienna, being awarded the doctorate in 1896. Together with such figures as Vasile Goldiş, Gheorghe Pop de Băseşti, the Romanian Orthodox cleric Miron Cristea, and Alexandru Vaida-Voevod, he engaged in an intensive unionist campaign, leading to the Alba-Iulia gathering on December 1, 1918 (during which Romanians demanded separation from Hungary). On December 2, Maniu became head of Transylvania's Directory Council—a position equivalent to interim governorship. After the creation of Greater Romania, the PNR formed the government in Bucharest—a cabinet led by Vaida-Voevod and allied with Ion Mihalache's Peasants' Party. It entered a competition with the traditional force of Romanian politics, the National Liberal Party, and with its leader Ion I. C. Brătianu, when the Peasants' Party deadlocked the Parliament of Romania with calls for a widespread land reform. After King Ferdinand I dissolved the Parliament, Iuliu Maniu found himself at odds with the national leadership, especially after the new Prime Minister Alexandru Averescu (with support from the National Liberals) dissolved the Transylvanian Council in April 1920. Consequently, Maniu refused to attend Ferdinand's crowning ceremony as King of Greater Romania (held in Alba Iulia, in 1922), seeing it as an attempt to tie multi-religious Transylvania to Orthodoxy. At the same time, the PNR rejected the centralization imposed by the 1923 Constitution favored by Brătianu, and demanded that any constitutional reform be passed by a Constituent Assembly, and not by a regular vote in Parliament. Citing fears that the PNL had ensured a grip over Romanian politics, the PNR and the Peasants' Party united in 1926, and Maniu was leader of the new group, the National Peasants' Party (PNŢ), for the following seven years, and again between 1937 and today. Ministries of the Kingdom of Romania =Diplomatic Messages= (Please post them here)